


Sweets for the Sweet

by SchalaDresdan



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Hinata and Nishinoya decide to make chocolates for their boyfriends.





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are all in college. They are in established relationships, and live together in a 2 bedroom apartment.
> 
> I chose to use the special characters for Yū and Shōyō (instead of Yuu and Shouyou), and referred to the boys using the names that (I thought) the speaker would use. Hopefully, it is not too confusing.
> 
> In case you are unfamiliar with Japanese Valentine's Day traditions, only girls give out chocolates on Valentines Day. The boys will reciprocate on White Day, which is March 14th. There are two types of chocolates: obligatory chocolates usually given to colleagues, and honmei chocolates that are homemade or bought for someone that the girls is romantically interested in or involved with. Obligatory chocolates are usually fairly inexpensive, but bought honmei chocolates are expensive.

Tobio settled into his seat and set down his messenger bag. He pulled out his book and notebook, collecting his pen from the dark depths of the bag. He set the items on the desk in front of him and sighed deeply.

_ Wednesday. I hate Wednesday. Wednesday is the day that Asahi and I have classes, and work, but Shōyō and Nishinoya don’t. I always worry about what kind of trouble those two might get into by themselves. _

Tobio’s mouth settled into a grimace.  _ Already, I’ve come back to the apartment to find a huge mess, twice! Thank God that the year is almost over. Hopefully we’ll have better schedules next semester. _

_ I just hope that they don’t burn down the damn apartment before then… _

_ *** _

Yū and Shōyō were sitting on the couch. Yū had the remote and was flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. He stopped on a channel that was on commercials and sighed. “Twenty channels, and there is nothing on tv worth watching.”

Shōyō nodded in agreement. “There is nothing to do on these days off.” He puffed out his cheeks. “I’d almost rather be in class…”

Yū moaned. “Don’t say things like that. Nothing is worse than being in class.” He sighed. “Surely we can find something to do.”

The tv was playing a commercial for an expensive chocolatier. “Why make  honmei chocolates when you could buy your sweetheart the very best?”

Shōyō groaned. “Valentine’s Day is today!”

Yū shrugged. “And? We’re all guys, so we have nothing to worry about. And it’s not like any girls we know are going to give us any chocolates. Everyone knows that you are with Kageyama, and I’m with Asahi.”

Shōyō sighed. “You’re right. I forget. I used to get chocolates pretty regularly. It was always a pain trying to remember who all gave me chocolates on White Day.”

Yū chuckled. “Yes, I used to have that happen, too. It is kind of a shame, though. No Valentines chocolates this year.”  _ Not that I would trade my relationship with Asahi for anything… _

Shōyō tapped his cheek with his finger as he thought.  _ What if we got our boyfriends chocolates? They wouldn’t be expecting it at all. But, we’re both broke. We don’t have jobs like they do. _

Shōyō turned to look at Yū. “I have an idea.”

Yū looked sceptical as he asked, “Do I want to hear this? Or is it another idea like when you thought it would be fun to have an indoor snowball fight?”

Shōyō laughed, “Admit it, that was fun.”

Yū, laughing, replied, “Yea, it was. But Kageyama was furious with both of us for days. Was it worth having to sleep on the couch?”

Shōyō shrugged, “He just overreacted. He apologized to me later. So, yea, I’d say it was worth it.” 

He shook his head before he continued, “But, no, this idea isn’t like that at all. Why don’t we make Asahi and Tobio chocolates for Valentine’s Day? We can’t afford to buy nice ones, but I’m sure we can manage to make some.”

Yū’s face lit up in a wide grin. “That’s a great idea! We can make chocolate-covered caramels for Asahi. He’s always been fond of them. What does Kageyama like?”

Shōyō thought for a moment. “Do you think we can make cherry truffles? He really likes those, and they are hard to find.”

Yū grabbed his phone and started to search for a recipe. “Hmm, it looks a little complex, but I think we can manage. Let’s go buy the ingredients, or we’ll never finish before they get home.”

Shōyō grinned. “Okay, let’s do this!”

***

30 minutes later, the boys were standing at the kitchen counter, ingredients for their soon-to-be chocolate masterpieces laid out. Yū’s phone was sitting on the counter, with tabs open for both recipes.

Yū turned to Shōyō and said, “Okay, the caramel has to sit for three hours before we can dip it in chocolate. The cherry truffles have to sit for an hour. So, let’s start with the caramel.”

Shōyō nodded as he moved the ingredients for the cherry truffles out of the way. “Ok, just tell me what I need to do.”

Yū and Shōyō started to work on the caramel, mixing the ingredients in a pot and setting it on the stove to cook. Yū stirred the pot. He turned to Shōyō and said, “This is easy! We’ve got this.”

The caramel started to set up, and a terrible burnt smell came from the pot. Yū frowned as he looked at the pot in confusion. Shōyō reached around him and turned off the stove burner.

Yū shook his head in confusion. “I don’t understand. I followed all of the directions. I was stirring; you saw me doing it! Why did it still burn?”

Shōyō looked at the recipe. “I think the temperature was set too high. And maybe you weren’t stirring all the way to the bottom of the pot?” He picked up the pot and set it in the sink, running water into it to soak.

He put his hand on Yū’s shoulder and said, “It’s okay. We have enough ingredients to try again…”

***

The second batch of caramel came out well, and Yū carefully poured it into the square dish he had prepped for it. He took the dish and popped it in the freezer to set.

The cherry filling for the truffles was created without mishap. The two boys rolled the pink confection into balls and stuck them in the freezer as well.

After the candies had a chance to set, Yū and Shōyō took them out of the freezer. Yū cut the caramel into squares and popped them loose from the dish. Shōyō melted the chocolate, and they carefully dipped the caramel squares and cherry truffles. After the chocolate dried, they added lines of white and dark chocolate to their creations. Then, they carefully boxed the chocolates and tied the boxes closed with red ribbon.

Yū grinned. “We did it, and before Kageyama got home from work!”

Shōyō sighed as he replied, “Yes, But the kitchen is a disaster area. Tobio is going to freak out.”

Just then the front door opened and Tobio called out, “I’m home.”

Yū and Shōyō jumped. Shōyō quietly called out, “Welcome back.”

Tobio sniffed the air and asked, “Why does it smell like something burnt? What have you two been up to?”

Shōyō hung his head. He grasped the box of chocolates tightly and mumbled softly, “Time to face the music…”

Yū whispered, “Good luck.”

Shōyō nodded his thanks as he turned towards Tobio. Tobio was staring at the kitchen in disbelief. The vein in his forehead was twitching visibly in irritation.

Tobio asked, “What the  _ HELL _ did you do? This place is a mess! I can’t believe this!”

Shōyō walked slowly towards Tobio, his head still down. Hesitantly, Shōyō said, “I’m sorry about the mess. I’ll clean it up.”

Shōyō held out the box of chocolates. He said quietly, “I made you chocolates for Valentine’s Day. They’re cherry truffles.”

Tobio sighed as he gently took the box from Shōyō’s hands.  _ I’m an ass… Here I am yelling at him, when all he was trying to do was something sweet for me. _

Tobio pulled Shōyō into a gentle embrace. He kissed the top of Shōyō’s head and muttered into his hair, “I’m sorry I yelled. Thank you, Shōyō.”

Tobio chuckled. “I can’t believe that you remembered my favorite chocolate. I’ve only ever mentioned it once.”

Shōyō replied, “I pay attention. I wanted to surprise you with it one day. But you  _ had _ to like one of the hardest candies to find…”

Tobio laughed. “Well, I’m definitely surprised. Come on, we can clean up later…”

Tobio took Shōyō by the hand and lead him back to their bedroom. Yū heard a quiet click as they closed the door. He smirked.  _ It seems like they are going to have a pleasant evening. Good. _

He sighed as he looked at the kitchen.  _ I should clean up this mess. _

As quietly as possible, Yū began to wash the dishes and clean off the counter.  _ There is chocolate everywhere! And I swear that we must have used every pot in the kitchen... _

The front door opened. Yū heard Asahi hang up his coat and take off his shoes before calling out, “I’m home.”

Yū answered, “Welcome back. How was your day?”

Asahi sighed as he made his way towards the kitchen. “Long.” He took stock of the kitchen and smiled softly.  _ What were you guys up to? _

Asahi rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and reached for one of the pots in the sink. Without a word, he began to scrub the burnt mess in the bottom of the pot.

Yū protested, “You don’t have to do that. I made the mess, so I should clean it up.”

Asahi gently nudged Yū in the shoulder. “I know. But you’ll be done sooner if I help.”

Yū smiled as he turned back to his cleaning. The two worked in companionable silence.

Yū sighed in relief. “Finally, the kitchen is clean again.”

Asahi chuckled. “What were you guys doing?”

Yū grinned as he grabbed the box of chocolates off of the counter. “We made chocolates! Here, they’re chocolate-covered caramels. Happy Valentine’s Day, Asahi!” He handed the box to Asahi.

Asahi took the box and slipped the ribbon off.  _ He made me my favorite chocolates. I would have never expected this. _ He opened the box, and gingerly took one of the candies out. He took a bite.

Asahi’s eyes widened in surprise. He savored the taste on his tongue, chewing the caramel slowly. “Noya, this is good. Here, have a bite.” He held out the remaining half of the caramel for Yū to try.

Yū grinned as he took the caramel from Asahi’s fingers. He popped the candy in his mouth and made a sound that bordered on obscene. A chill went down Asahi’s spine at the sound.

_ Oh, Noya knows that making sounds like that is completely unfair. He knows what that does to me… _

Yū said, “Oh, those  _ did _ turn out good. I’ll have to save the recipe for next year.”

Asahi chuckled softly and said, “You mean that I have to wait until next year to get more of these? Unfair.” He pouted his lips slightly.

Yū laughed. “If you asked, I would make them whenever you want.”

Asahi leaned down and kissed Yū softly on the lips. “Thank you, Noya.”

Asahi pulled Yū into an embrace, leaning over to rest his head on top of Yū’s. He said softly, “I love you.”

Yū reached his arms around Asahi’s back and pulled him closer. He mumbled softly into Asahi’s chest, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> This was just a little one shot of fluff for Valentine's Day, but I am thinking of writing more with these boys. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr: [ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
